Promises
by HiirakoKaneki23
Summary: Lovino wants to forget an old promise with a certain person from his past. He doesn't remember that person's name nor how he looked but one thing is certain, their vow is now just a painful memory that he'd rather forget. Will they be able to meet again and fulfill their promises with each other of will the cruel fate crush them again? Rated T for Lovi's potty mouth


**CHAPTER ONE: I Hate Mornings**

 _ **Lovino**_

The fucking alarm went off, disturbing my shallow sleep. I wasn't able to sleep much last night because I was watching some movie, hoping that it would make me somehow sleepy. But alas, that didn't happen. Stupid insomnia.

Fuck. It's Monday again.

I utterly hate Mondays. I hate the feeling of the fleeting freedom you get during weekends. What makes it worse is school. Don't get me wrong though, I hate the school not the knowledge. You know, those annoying brats who only think of themselves, those annoying teachers who do nothing but give a shit ton of assignments but never actually teach anything, what makes it worse is that think that they're oh-so-great just be they were born a couple of years earlier. They say that it's for the student's sake but in reality, they just teach for the money. They don't even give a fuck if the students understood the lessons or some shit. Well, at least that's how they're like back on my old school.

I got up from my bed, cursing the fact that it's a school day today, leaving the softness and the comfort it offers in favour of not being late on my, well, our first day of school. Me and my younger twin brother, Feliciano are going to be sophomores at World Academy that my grandfather owns starting today. It's a prestigious international school (or some crap) complete from elementary to graduate school. Not that I it matters to me. We've been staying with our _Nonno_ for over a month now because our parents are always oh-so-busy with their goddamn work. Well, not that I care anymore. There are things that you just get used to in the long run and you'll just notice yourself not giving a fuck anymore and this one is a great example.

" _Fratello!_ Breakfast is ready! Ve~ come on down!" Feliciano called from the kitchen. Seriously, the damn kid has too much energy early in the morning. Ugh.

I then went down to he kitchen after washing my face, getting rid of the remaining sleep in my tired eyes and brushed my teeth. I witnessed Feliciano happily placing plates full of pasta and two cups of freshly brewed coffee, the calming smell filling the room. I honestly like seeing my brother like this, being all happy and stuff like that but in no fucking way am I going to admit that out loud. Over my dead body.

"Ve~ Buongiorno Lovi~" he greeted. I just gave him a nod in response, not bothering to utter a word. I've always been grumpy in the mornings, specially when I am yet to have my dose of caffeine so I sat on the chair opposite of Feliciano, took a sip of my coffee before twirling a forkful of pasta and eating it. Feliciano is such an impressive cook as always.

 _Always better than you._

Shit. I almost choked at the thought that flashed on my mind. Dammit, not again.

"Ve~ Lovi, are you okay?" Feliciano asked, voice full of worry. He handed me a glass of water and I drank it straight, not meeting his worried eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Sorry." Great. Just great Lovino. You made your brother worry again. "I just thought of something stupid. Don't worry, it's nothing."

"Are you sure? You can always talk to me about anything that's been bothering you." Feliciano answered, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, idiota. It's nothing really." I just gave him a small smile and patted his head like a big baby he is. And with that, the idiota is back on being a usual airhead.

I blocked out the negative thoughts that has persistently flooding my damn brain, replacing it with happy thoughts. With happy thoughts, I mean tomatoes. Tomatoes never fail to make me happy.

* * *

Feli took the dishes to the sink after we finished eating so I went back to my room to take a shower, humming as the comforting sound of water continuously echoed through the bathroom walls, helping me clear up my thoughts. It's like it momentarily washes away all the negativity in my body, filling it with sense of peace and vague contentment, but of course, it never really last long because you step out of the misty bathroom, you'll be transported back to the sick reality; that nothing lasts forever. That everything changes with a blink of an eye. That people come and go, regardless of how fucking important they are to you.

I just shook my head away from the thought and sighed before changing into my uniform. Speaking of uniforms, It actually looks good to be honest. It's quite simple yet elegant at the same time. It consists of a white dress shirt, knitted light brown vest, dark blue blazer with the school's logo on the breast pocket, a black tie, a shiny black dress shoes, and a blue and violet checkered trousers. It gives you the air of diplomacy, the air of a higher class that I don't really give a shit about.

I stood in front of the mirror to fix my hair, ignoring the fucking weird curl that won't stay down no matter how many hair products I fucking use. It just stupidly springs out on the right side of my head, well, Feliciano has the same, only that his is on the left side. Deciding that I now look like a decent human being rather than a scowling monster, I took my book bag and left my room, shutting the door behind me. I saw Feli talking on the phone, left hand on the main door's doorknob. He looked at me with the same stupid smile plastered on his face after he lower his phone and placed it on his pocket. "Ve~ _Nonno_ said that the driver will take us to school and that we should meet him first at his office to give our class schedule." and with that, he opened the door, giving me a glimpse the usual Monday scenario. Students walking to their school, the others waiting for their school bus, busy people in suits, cars driving out of their driveways.

"Mm, 'kay." I rolled my eyes. He could have just given it us today or at least leave it at the table or something. You know, save us the fucking trouble of going to his office. Ugh. Stupid whimsical old man.

The moment we reached the limo that is supposed to take us to school, which, by the way, is in the middle of freakin' nowhere, Feli immediately grabbed my arm and rambled things like "Aren't you excited Lovi? Ve~ I hope we're classmates!" and "I wonder what the people are like? I'm sure we'll make some really great friends!"

I groaned.

Me? Make friends?

Yeah right.

Sorry Feli but I've long ago lost interest in the bullshit called friendship. I don't need someone who just makes you believe in stupid false promises, making you feel important, and me, being all fucking naive and shit, believed in it, only to witness them walk away and disappear without a single word of goodbye. No. In no fucking way

Am I going to fall for that ever again.

I knew better.

* * *

 **Hey guys~! What** **'** **s up? I hope you like my first ever Hetalia fanfic. Nothing much had happened right now but I promise you that action and drama are coming your way on the next chapter/s so please sit back and enjoy reading!**

 **Also, reviews, favourites and follows are all welcome 3**

 **Stay awesome guys. Love you all~**

 **-HiirakoKaneki**


End file.
